


Poor Peter Parker's Plight

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Series: the daily bagel [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alliteration, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous Use of Alliteration, Light Angst, M/M, angst if you squint, bc all my fics need one, bestest bros - Freeform, jameson is mentioned a bit and hes a buttwad, johnny gets kinda deep, like brotp for life amirite, my actors-who-play characters references are making a comeback, now that spideypool week is over idk how to tag this, so many italics, so much alliteration, spideytorch - Freeform, the daily bagel, the daily bagel needs windows, the spideytorch is so real in this fic omg, this fic is literally just peter and johnny bromance rip im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, well, so what if Logan's voice is pretty deep, and his hair is really nice, and his coffee-making skills are way better than Peter's? And so what if it's been weeks since Peter and Wade have last had an actual conversation, since Wade now spends all his time with freakin' Howlett? It doesn't matter. If Wade wants other friends, that's fine. He does have a life outside of Peter, after all - firefighter extraordinaire and all that.<br/>But Peter is lonely, is the thing, and goddammit, what does Logan have that Peter doesn't? Aside from all of the previously-stated things?</p><p>Or: Wade takes an immense liking to the Daily Bagel's newest employee. Peter sulks because life isn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuckin' Howlett.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I now present to you the second part to Tidbits and Treasures (that title still makes me cringe - what the hell was I thinking?!) featuring Logan, a hell of a lot of Spideytorch (Pete and Johnny are bros, okay), a shit ton of italics, and a fuck-load of alliteration!

The bell chimes happily as a customer steps through the door, allowing sunlight to appear through the gap. Peter is grateful for the brief exposure to natural light since it's been hours since he'd last been outside and this place needs more goddamn windows.

Why can't the Daily Bagel have at least one wall that's actually a huge window? Why are the few windows that they have so small in the first place? Why does their new boss Jameson have to be such a stingy bitch? These are all questions Peter asks himself on a daily basis.

Speaking of new workers, Peter sighs in relief as the Newbie takes on the customer, leaving Peter a longer period of free time.

The new guy is pretty quiet in that brooding, sullen type of way, and Peter had previously referred to him as McBrooder in his mind until he figured "Newbie" sounded more condescending. Peter doesn't feel too guilty about still not knowing his name, although Newbie's been working here for at least two weeks now, with a few days off in between.

Newbie speaks very little and when he does it's in a gruff manner, and he has a habit of calling people, "bub." However, he's really very efficient and knows his way around a coffee machine, so Peter figures he's a pretty good asset despite the fact that the very devil himself, Triple J, hired him.

Naturally, Peter is suspicious of Newbie; Jameson doesn't hire just anyone, and even Johnny admits that he's surprised none of the seniors (as he calls the employees who were around before Jameson's tyrannical reign) have been "fired for their incompetency," as the man puts it, yet.

Peter's suspicion only increases when he finally looks up from the book he'd been reading to see that Wade is the customer and he and Newbie are chatting like old friends - Wade is even _giggling_. And, like, _no_.

Peter found Wade first, okay, and Peter thought that he was the only barista that Wade opened up to and talked to all the time. Come on, Peter thought that he was _special_. It won't be long before Newbie has Wade's ordering pattern memorized completely too, and Peter thinks that that simply cannot happen. Wade is _his_ , thank you very much, even if the man himself doesn't even know it yet. Peter is, needless to say, quite affronted.

Peter is also, needless to say, a drama queen.

"Quit pouting, Parker. You look like Jameson proposed to your Aunt May and is now your new uncle."

Peter's face contorts and he gapes, expression one of utmost disgust and disbelief, as he turns to face Johnny.

"What the fuck, dude?"

The blond shrugs nonchalantly, as if he didn't just further ruin both Peter's entire day and his appetite, and nods his head towards Peter's ... Well, his everywhere.

"All I'm saying is, you look really bummed."

Peter tries not to glance resentfully at Newbie and Wade but of course fails miserably, and Johnny, being Johnny, notices.

"Ah," he says, eyes widening in understanding. "You got your boyfriend taken from you by Logan."

"His name is Logan?" Peter asks, blinking in confusion.

Johnny stares confusedly right back.

"Uh, yeah? What the hell did you think his name was this whole time?"

This whole 'name situation' completely throws Peter off-guard, but luckily, he knows how to choose his battles.

"Wade's not my boyfriend," he corrects, opting to ignore his friend's question.

"You wish he was," Johnny points out, jerking his head towards where Wade and Logan are acting pretty chummy.

Feelings of bitterness and loneliness begin to rise within Peter, but they're so common in his everyday life that he barely even notices anymore. What he _does_ notice are the feelings of unease and irrational jealousy that occur whilst looking at the couple.

"Leave Petey alone, Storm," Gwen chides gently as she sweeps past them, movements as fluid and graceful as ever, even while struggling to hold a plethora of cups. "He's obviously pretty upset, so just drop it, okay?"

Peter constantly thanks the Lord for Gwen Stacy.

"Peter," she says after dumping all of the cups onto the back counter, "I'm really sorry about the loss of your boyfriend."

Peter constantly curses the Devil for Gwen Stacy.

"He's not my boyfriend," the brunet hisses in reply, shooting a cautious look at the man in question to make sure he can't hear them.

"Be that as it may, Howlett totally stole him from you and that's not cool."

"Howlett?" Peter echoes, blinking owlishly.

"Logan," Gwen clarifies, clearly exasperated with his response although she doesn't question it, bless her.

"Oh. Right. Well, we don't know that for sure," Peter says hopefully, although he sounds quite uncertain. "Maybe they're just chatting as friends. He doesn't seem to be making a move on Wade or anything."

"Yet," Johnny mutters under his breath, and Peter resists the urge to pour hot coffee all over his stupid face and his stupid shiny blond hair. Johnny Storm is stupid. Peter knows this for a fact.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to Wade?" Gwen asks as if it's the most obvious solution in the world. In Gwen's mind, it probably is.

"They're in the middle of a conversation," Peter protests. "I can't just do that, I'm not rude!"

"Ever the gentleman I see," Johnny teases. "Alright dude, if it means this much to you ..." Johnny turns away from Peter and yells a quick, "Yo, Howlett, I need you for a moment," before turning back and grinning. "Go talk to him."

Peter shoots him the most grateful look he can muster and walks over to where Wade is sitting alone. He's swinging his legs on the stool and stirring his spoon around in his cup and he looks so adorable that Peter wants to melt.

"Hey, Wade. I didn't notice you come in," Peter says, resting his arms on the counter.

Wade looks up in surprise, then beams as he realizes who it is.

"Petey!" he greets, face bright enough to light the city in a blackout. Peter feels more than a little pride at the fact that he's the reason for that expression.

"It's been so long," Wade sighs, shoulders slumping. 

"It's been two days since you last came here," Peter points out, eyebrow raised.

"Two days without seeing my Petey is two days too many," the older man replies matter-of-factly, and Peter most definitely doesn't get butterflies.

"You're such a sap," Peter laughs, shoving Wade's shoulder gently, and they continue on like normal from there. The irrational jealousy from earlier is already fading, and he wonders why he was even worried in the first place.

Logan who?

 

Logan Stupid-Awful-No-Good-Man-Stealing Howlett, that's who. 

Peter supposes he shouldn't feel so resentful towards him seeing as he's really an okay guy, but Wade has come to visit again a few days later and Logan has, once again, stolen him from Peter. And really, that just won't do.

"Hey, Wade," Peter says as cheerfully as he can muster what with Howlett sitting there glowering up at him.

Wade makes a noncommittal sound in reply, not taking his eyes off of Logan as he barely nods his head at Peter before continuing on with their conversation.

And that just really, _really_ won't do.

Peter begins to properly panic, complete with the whole, Wade-doesn't-like-me-anymore-he's-found-somebody-better-our-friendship-and-any-hopes-of-a-possible-relationship-are-now-completely-ruined bit that every jealousy-inspired panic requires. If he weren't in such a state of anxiety, he'd be extremely impressed with how much of a complete drama queen he is.

Peter forces a smile and sweeps away, intending to brush the whole encounter off as a mere, I-was-just-passing-through-and-thought-I'd-say-hi-on-the-way kind of situation, and heads towards his friends who are giving him sympathetic looks.

Once he approaches, Johnny whistles lowly.

"Man," he says, resting a hand on Peter's arm, "that was the roughest rejection I've ever had the pleasure and misfortune to witness."

"Thanks, I'll let you know when I want your useless opinion again," Peter snaps in reply, although it's missing its usual bite. Now, it just sounds tired.

"Hey man, this must be hard on you. I get it. But you need to relax. It's not like you've been head-over-heels for this guy for like a year or anything," Johnny scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be stupid," Peter retorts, crossing his arms. "It hasn't been a year yet, more like half a year. It's only June."

Johnny rolls his eyes once more, this time more exaggerated, and he groans.

"Can you even _hear_ yourself right now? Jesus, Peter, I really hoped I wouldn't have to live my life as a sappy romance novel but it turns out I'm just a supporting character in yours!"

"Johnny, stop it. Peter, I don't see why you can't just ask Wade out," Gwen points out.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship," Peter replies easily.

"Bullshit, Parker," Johnny says, crossing his arms. "You've always been kinda grumpy, but ever since Wade came along I could tell that you've never been happier." Johnny's expression becomes more soft and affectionate, and he reaches up to place both hands on Peter's shoulders comfortingly. "You don't want to ask him out because you're scared he'll say no, and then you'll lose the best person in your life and you don't know what you'll do if that happens."

Peter stares in surprise at the other boy, astounded that he was able to figure him out so quickly. Perhaps he should give Johnny more credit as one of his best friends - it's almost as if he read his very soul.

Peter's more than grateful that the blond boy knows him so well, and he does something rare. He pulls Johnny into a hug.

They don't speak, but they don't need to. Johnny already knows everything Peter is trying to say.

 

"What was with that hug with Storm yesterday, baby boy?" Wade asks, eyebrow raised curiously as he sips his iced capp.

Logan has taken the day off, praise the Lord, and so it's just Peter and Wade again, like the good old days.

"You saw that?" Peter replies, looking sheepish as he blushes slightly.

"Of course. I always keep an eye out for you, Petey, and Stormy looked like he was gettin' pretty affectionate."

"He was just helping me through some stuff," Peter mumbles as he shrugs.

Wade looks concerned, and Peter is definitely not touched.

"Stuff? Like what? You know _I'm_ always here for you, baby boy."

Peter thinks he must be imagining it, but Wade sounds almost jealous.

"It's all dealt with now, Wade. It's no problem anymore. Besides, you were busy talking to Logan anyways."

At the mention of Logan, Wade lights up and he begins rambling about, "the funny thing Logan said the other day," which leads to, "Logan is so cool, like actually Petey, he was just telling me about how he ..." and it only continues from there. For the next half an hour, it's almost as if the blond man is only capable of talking about Logan and nothing else.

Johnny shoots him a chagrined look as he and Gwen tend to the occasional customers, and Peter returns it when Wade isn't looking.

It's great that he and Wade are hanging out like old times, but talking about Logan and Logan only had gotten old about half an hour ago.

"... And I was telling him that he'd make a good Jean Valjean, you know, from Les Mis, because he kinda looks like Jackman, you feel? I don't know how well his singing is though, probably should have asked him for a sample before I started casting him, but anyhow, I was saying that I could be Thernardier because why not, right?"

Peter nods along absently - he enjoys Les Mis as much as any literature / theatre nerd, but the Logan-talk is exhausting.

"... You know Petey, I think you could be Enjolras, purely because I think he's the most badass character and you'd be great at revolting."

"What, so I'm not Eponine and you're not Marius?" Peter retorts, glad that they're finally talking about _him_ now, which is how it should have been from the start.

"Of course you're not Eponine," Wade scoffs, shaking his head vehemently. "If I'm Marius, then you bet your bottom dollar you're gonna be Cosette!"

Peter's eyes widen at that and he looks away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Oh, shut up. You'd be Gavroche and I'd be Enjolras and that's all there is to it," he jokes in an attempt to divert the subject.

And sadly, that's _really_ all there is to it. Peter's life kinda sucks.

 

As the weeks go by, Wade and Logan spend more and more time with each other, and Wade spends less and less time with Peter. Peter even suspects that they hang out outside of the Daily Bagel, and wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if they do.

And, well, so what if Logan's voice is pretty deep and his hair is really nice and his coffee-making skills are way better than Peter's? And so what if it's been weeks since Peter and Wade have last had an actual conversation, since Wade now spends all his time with freakin' Howlett? It doesn't matter. If Wade wants other friends, that's fine. He does have a life outside of Peter, after all - firefighter extraordinaire and all that.

But Peter is _lonely_ , is the thing, and goddammit, what does Logan have that Peter doesn't? Aside from all of the previously-stated things?

"What's your full name?" Johnny asks him as he sets about making a latte.

Peter holds up a hand for him to wait as he finishes taking a customer's order, and turns to look inquiringly at the blond.

"Peter Benjamin Parker?" he replies, staring at Johnny as if he's gone insane. Peter wouldn't be surprised.

"Are you sure?" 

Oh, Peter's sure alright. Sure that Johnny is a dumbass.

"Positive," Peter says.

"I don't think so."

Peter is beginning to be concerned that Johnny might actually have something wrong with him.

"Oh?"

"I'm fairly sure your name is actually Poor Pouty Partner-less Parker."

"Oooh, alliteration. How fun."

Johnny flashes him a toothy grin.

"What can I say, I have a way with words."

"Johnny, quit making fun of Peter's plight," Gwen chastises, shoving him gently.

"Careful, coffee!" Johnny yelps, making sure he hasn't spilled his latte, at the same time Peter sighs, " _Again_ with the alliteration."

"Sorry, Pete. For the alliteration and for Johnny being immature," Gwen says, shooting the obnoxious blond a glare.

Johnny merely sticks out his tongue as he delivers the customer their latte, and Peter wonders not for the first time how it's possible that so many people visit their shop and yet none of them have complained about the three of them constantly goofing off at work.

If Jameson knew, they'd all be fired faster than you can say "Spider-Man" (which, Peter has learned, you should never say in front of him; the man has a weird thing about the fictional wall-crawling hero. They've all learned that it's better to not question it).

"Why's Parker pouty?"

The three friends whip around to see Logan drying his hands with a hand-towel, an eyebrow raised as he stares at them questioningly.

"Parker's pouty parce que poor pathetic Peter is partner-less," Johnny sings, grinning smugly.

Peter groans and buries his face in his hands.

"I swear to God, if anyone makes _one more_ alliteration with my name -"

"Petey-pie'll probably punch a plethora of people," a new voice chirps, and the four employees look towards the sound to see Wade leaning on the wall by the door. He has a white muscle tank on paired with his firefighter pants that Peter knows he wears occasionally out of laziness to change clothes. "Us included," Wade adds in a stage-whisper.

"Shut the fuck up, Wade," Peter snaps, crossing his arms. "I mean, you're right, but shut the fuck up."

Wade has the audacity to look affronted and he too crosses his arms, expression hurt.

"Petey," he exclaims, eyes wide, "we don't talk in weeks and the first thing you say to me when we do talk is 'shut the fuck up'?!"

And that's it - Peter has had enough. He jumps over the counter even though he could have easily walked through the employee gate (but Peter has always been one for theatrics) and stalks towards Wade, expression livid.

"That's correct, _Wilson_ ," Peter spits, stopping a few feet in front of the taller man. "And whose fault is it that we haven't talked in three weeks?"

Wade says nothing to that but genuinely looks like he doesn't know the answer, and so Peter huffs out an angry breath and jabs the older man in the chest.

" _Yours_ , Wade. It's _your_ fault."

Wade stares at Peter with disbelief that borders on outrage.

"Mine?!" he exclaims, arms flailing. "How the hell is it _my_ fault that you've been straight-up ignoring me for three - _and a half_ , mind you - weeks?"

If Peter weren't so incredibly fucking angry, he'd be endeared that Wade had actually been keeping track.

"I haven't been ignoring you, _you're_ the one who's too busy to hang out with _me!"_

" _Busy?_ Peter, I come in here _all the fucking time,_ how in the shit am I too busy to spend time with you?!"

As the two bicker, Gwen and Logan watch on in keen interest, not even bothering to hide their speculation, while Johnny sneaks past the arguing couple to change the sign on the door from "OPEN" to "CLOSED". He figures now is not a good time for customers, unless they're interested in a show. Maybe he could make some money off of dinner theatre. Lunch theatre? He'll figure it out.

"Don't act like you don't know, Wilson," Peter scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"No," Wade confirms coldly, "I really don't. Care to enlighten me, Parker?"

"Fine, I will," Peter shouts, stomping his foot. He knows he's acting like a kid. He also doesn't care.

Wade stalks off to one of the tables to grab a chair, then makes a point of sitting down and staring at the young brunet expectantly, even tapping his foot for emphasis.

Peter growls and paces the floor in front of Wade before finally rounding on him.

"You and I have been best friends for half a year now and things are fucking great and shit because yay, I finally have someone to call a best friend! And then - then all of a sudden you come over here to visit like usual, yeah? And you meet fucking _Newbie_ over here -" Peter pauses his rant to turn to Logan, who's eyes widen oh-so-slightly but he doesn't appear to be too surprised, and Peter points a stiff finger at him, "and all of a sudden the two of you are besties or some shit, and you come in every day but do you talk to me? No, you hang out with goddamn Howlett like he's your lifeline or something, like is that just a thing you do? Visit coffee shops and become BFFs with all the baristas? Because I felt really special and you went and ruined my feelings or something because - because, what? Was I just someone to hang with for a bit until you got bored? You probably hang out with Howlett outside of this place, don't you?"

Wade's frigid silence (and Logan's smug nodding) indicates to Peter that the answer is yes.

"Dammit, Wade, you and _I_ never hang out outside this place! Is Newbie more special than me or something? Do I mean nothing to you except for someone to talk to when you're bored? Because I can't deal with that, Wade. I really fucking can't, because I have had a huge raging crush on you for _half a goddamn year_ and you hanging out with goddamn Howlett all the time makes me so frickin' jealous! Jesus, I just - if this is how you're gonna be, then I can't fucking do this anymore."

Peter pauses when he realizes he's stepped closer and closer to Wade until they're almost nose-to-nose, and he steps back and hangs his head, panting. His hair is mussed from the amount of times he'd ran his hand through it in anxiety, and he knows that his face is most-likely red from the exertion. 

Johnny, Gwen, and Logan have taken to eating some biscuits in lieu of popcorn, watching in anticipation to see what Wade says next.

Wade, who has been attentively listening to Peter's rant coolly, stands suddenly and stares at the younger boy, eyes wide.

"Wait a minute - Peter, you ... You _like_ me?"

The question is so simple, and yet to Peter, the reality of it makes him stop short and he finally realizes that no, that's not the case _at all_. What the hell was he thinking?

Peter looks Wade in the eye and shakes his head firmly.

"No."

Wade's face falls, but Peter only grins at his epiphany.

"I _love_ you."


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after where the first chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Poor Peter Parker's Plight! A ... part 2 to a part 2, if you will.  
> This chapter is dedicated to ao3 user "Boston" because what did I tell you, you wouldn't have to wait long!

Wade looks positively flabbergasted, and from behind him, the trio have all stopped to stare at Peter in various states of shock. He doesn't doesn't care - all that matters right now is Wade.

"Peter ..." Wade trails off uncertainly, and his eyes are full of such want and longing, but Peter _knows_ something is stopping him from pursuing those feelings.

"Wade," Peter cuts in, stepping forward so that he can properly look the blond in the eye, "I love you." And wow, when did Peter's life become a sappy romance novel? Johnny was right.

"You don't mean that," Wade says firmly, shaking his head as he steps away from the young brunet. He looks down at himself - at his exposed arms and the sliver of chest just visible above the tank, and at all of the _scars_  that reside there - and frowns.

And then, Peter gets it. It just - it clicks and finally comes into place, like those toys where you have to navigate the tiny ball to the end of the maze. Well, Peter's ball has finally reached the end of the maze and he _understands_.

"Wade," Peter says again, and this time, he brings his hands up to rest them on the taller man's shoulders, "your burns are a part of you, and I love _every_ part of you."

"But Peter -"

"They're marks of bravery," Peter continues, voice full of conviction. "You got those burns because you wanted to save people, and you _did_. Every time I see your burns, all I feel is pride; pride because you were so selfless to run into a burning house without any gear on for the sole purpose of saving lives. And that courage, that selflessness, makes me love you even more."

Wade is tearing up at this point, and, well, Peter might be as well.

"You're amazing, Wade. Ever since I met you six months ago, I've been so happy - happier than I've ever been before. Ask anyone."

Johnny and Gwen nod fervently from their places behind the counter, and even Logan wears a look that says, 'I don't doubt it.'

Peter gazes at his long-time crush imploringly.

"You mean a lot to me, Wade. You're important to me. You're my best friend, and I love you."

Peter feels Wade crack before he sees it, and before he knows it, Wade has enveloped him into his arms and is swinging him around.

"Petey, I love you, too! But man, I never thought you'd _love_ me back," Wade crows delightedly, setting the young man down but not ceasing his grip on him. "I mean, every time I visited before I considered it to be a date, although I knew we were 'unofficial.' To be quite honest with you, I was just kinda waiting for you to ask me out this whole time."

Peter pulls back slightly to frown in confusion.

"So every time you visited, you considered it a date?"

"Well, up until Loge came around."

Peter stiffens and his eyes narrow involuntarily, catching the attention of Wade.

"Hey, there's no need to be upset about Logan," Wade assures Peter, stroking his hair.

"I tried to talk to you once and you ignored me and kept talking to him!" Peter exclaims, eyes indignant.

"We were discussing important matters," Wade explains, waving a hand in dismissal. "Trust me, Pete, if you're threatened by Logan, I can assure you that you have no reason to be."

"And why is that?" Peter asks, glancing at Howlett skeptically.

Wade's eyes glow and just as he opens his mouth, Logan cuts in.

"Wade, don't you dare say a word," he growls.

Wade ignores him.

"Logan and I have been close friends for like, forever," Wade gushes, and Peter doesn't scowl. "We're practically brothers by now! Anyway, our dear Loge here is getting married in a few months, and as Best Man, I've been helping him plan stuff since I'm so nice and thoughtful like that."

"Wade!" Logan groans.

"You're getting married?!" Peter, Gwen, and Johnny exclaim simultaneously. The outburst can be interpreted as excitement, which Wade _does_ take it as, but really, the trio are just surprised that Logan is actually capable of romance.

"Yeah," Logan grumbles, running a hand through his hair, and it's only then that Peter takes notice of the shiny gold ring that graces his finger.

Peter is extremely relieved that Logan is already taken and nothing is going on between him and Wade. Their explanation makes a lot of sense, and Pete is almost ashamed at how much he overreacted.

"Congratulations," Gwen offers at the same time Peter turns to Wade.

"So when you came in here all those weeks ago and went straight for Logan ..?"

"He told me he'd started working here and so I came to visit him to discuss wedding stuff. I figured life was pretty good - I could talk to Loge about plans and see you at the same time!"

Peter grins and ducks his head shyly.

"Can ... Can I tell you something?"

Wade perks up in interest and nods.

"Of course - anything!"

"Well, remember how you said that every time you visited before, you considered it a date?"

Wade nods again.

"Especially the ones when I'd stay for a while and talk instead of dashing off, and you'd bring out some biscuits for us to share," Wade says, sighing dreamily. "Those were the best 'dates.'"

"Right," Peter responds, rolling his eyes. "Well, about that ... Every time you stayed to chat, I brought out some biscuits because I'm nice."

Wade raises an eyebrow at Peter and the latter relents.

"Okay, I brought out the biscuits because you're so nice and I'm so lonely and those times together spent talking over beverages and biscuits were the closest I'd ever get to having a date."

"Pathetic Parker!" Johnny calls, earning a smack from Gwen.

"So let me get this straight," Wade says, holding up a hand. "We've both been having 'unofficial dates' this whole time?!"

"I ... I guess so," Peter stammers, shrugging.

"Well," Wade says, and Peter can just _hear_ the grin in his voice, "how about the two of us finally have an _official_ date?"

Peter's eyes widen in understanding, and he nods as if considering.

"That's a great idea, Wade. How does coffee sound? I know a great place," Peter says, grinning widely.

Wade pulls out a chair for Peter, returning his smile, and the two sit side-by-side at a quaint little table in an equally quaint little coffee shop that Peter has begun to call home.

Wade turns to Peter and kisses his cheek, and the young brunet feels like he's floating.

"Sure thing, Pete. Coffee sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly 1111 words and I'm so happy.
> 
> There are gonna be three main parts to this au, and I've already got 2 down! So basically, three works that contribute to the MAIN plot, and a bunch of sub-stories! Idk if that makes sense to anyone but yeah!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> these are end notes for the first chapter:
> 
> just a little tidbit - "parce que" means "because" in French, but I didn't want to put "because" since it wouldn't go with the alliteration flow, so my multilingual-self was like "yo let's just use the French word for because instead bc it starts with a p lmao!" so yeah, now you know.
> 
> This series is gonna have lots of fun little stories / additions, it's gonna be so fuckin rad omg.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this even thought here was more spideytorch and wolverpool(???) than spideypool!


End file.
